She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by vlvr1978
Summary: Begins in Season 2 on the rooftop of the hotel in Dallas. Let me know if I should continue to write this one.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins during the rooftop scene with Godric meeting the sun. Let me know if I should continue…

***

Seeing Eric on his knees, begging Godric not to go, touched me in a way I can't describe. I never doubted that Eric was a heartless, conniving bastard, but seeing him weep over his maker proved to me that it has all just been an act. There is love in him. My heart ached for him as Godric commanded him to go inside, out of the sun.

After the sun rose, I went back in to the hotel. Bill was already dead for the day, so I ran myself a hot bath and slipped in. The stinging heat began relaxing away my tension, but I still felt an overwhelming sadness and sense of loss. I guess it's because of the events over the past few days since there had been so many lives lost.

I dozed off in the steamy water and began to dream. I drifted into a room and saw a figure lying on the bed. I immediately knew it was Eric, though I couldn't see his face. He was curled up in a an almost fetal position, and was he clutching a pillow?

He is gone; I can feel it. This lose is too great. How can I bare it? I would give anything to have her arms around me now. She is so gentle, so empathic. Even in her rage, she took pity on me and stood with him. In my 1000 years never have I sought comfort, and from a human? What is happening to me?

His thoughts were so pitiful. I seemed to drift towards him and found myself kneeling next to him on the bed. He was in so much pain that I instinctively wanted to comfort him. Bloody tears began falling from his eyes and my heart ached again. I reached my hand to his face and wiped away his tears. He looked up at me like a frightened child does after a nightmare. I sat back against the headboard and laid his head in my lap. I gently brushed through his hair with my fingers. His hair felt like fine silk. A song Gran use to sing to when after I'd had a nightmare played in my head and began to whisper the old lullaby:

Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight

With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight

Bright angels beside my darling abide

They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother's right here beside you.

I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms.

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.

Lullaby, and sleep tight, hush! My darling is sleeping,

On his sheets white as cream, with his head full of dreams.

When the sky's bright with dawn, he will wake in the morning.

When noontide warms the world, he will frolic in the sun.

I sang it over and over until his pain was quieted enough for sleep to take him under. I slowly slid from under his head and off the bed. I covered him gingerly with a blanket and to my surprise, kissed his forehead.

I gasped at myself and jumped, sloshing water all over the bathroom. "What a strange dream," I thought. I'm obviously just feeling sorry for him because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, even if you are an almost heartless, conniving bastard.

The water was freezing, so I hopped out and dried off. After brushing out my hair and slipping on a nightgown, I crawled under the blankets next to Bill.

**************

I woke up about an hour before sunset and I was starving. I threw on some jeans and a tank top, and brushed my hair into a quick ponytail. I grabbed my keycard and headed out the door to the hotel lobby in search of a restaurant, smack into a 1000 year old Viking.

"What the hell, Eric?" I gasped.

"I apologize for startling you. I was coming to speak with you, before Bill rises. I was about to knock when you came rushing out." He said solemnly.

"No! I mean what the hell are you doing up before sunset?" He just looked at me with a blank face and said, "I am very old and this hotel is light-tight. As long as the sun is blocked, I can rise early."

Well there's something I didn't know, but back to the situation at hand. "We don't have anything to talk about! You flat out lied to me to get me to drink your blood. I don't know what kind of connection you think we are going to have, but as far as I'm concerned, you can go to HELL!"

My tirade didn't seem to make the impression I'd hope for. Eric just stood there with that blank expression. After a moment of silence, I decided I'd had enough and started to push past him. He grabbed my hand and I spun around fuming. He took a step back and looked at me with pained eyes.

"I wanted to…to thank you, for taking pity on me, and for standing with Godric." Oh my goodness, isn't that what he was thinking in my dream? "It eased my pain knowing he was not alone. In my 1000 years never, has a human brought me such comfort." Okay, now I'm totally freaking out. "There is no way I could repay you for this kindness…I am in your debt. Name anything and it will be yours."

My mouth was agape. Did Eric just say thank you? Did he just use the words pity and pain like he knew what they meant? Did he just offer me anything I wanted? It wasn't the exact thoughts from my dream, but it was close enough to make me angry, and terrified!

"I didn't do it for you. Godric saved my life, but if you really want to repay me, you can release me from this bond thing you tricked me into." It seemed like a reasonable exchange to me, but Eric looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Sookie, your request is not within my power." I could tell it pained him to admit it. "But while I cannot break a blood bond, I can promise that I will not use it to influence you." He looked like someone had just told him his dog died.

"I don't want you to be able to feel me, to know where I am." I hissed. "It will be like having an invisible stalker that can invade my dreams."

"Sookie, I bonded with you because I doubt Bills ability to keep you safe. This way, I too will know if you are in danger. As for invading your dreams, I would have to say, I'm flattered."

"Flattered? You're doing this to me! How can you feel flattered to be forcing yourself into my mind? I screamed. Eric was beaming. He leaned in to me.

"I am flattered, lover, because I do not have the power to invade your dreams" he whispered.

"So you want me to believe your little trick had nothing to do with you counting on me becoming sexually attracted to you?"

"It is no secret that I desire you. It is also no secret that you desire me" he said with a smirk. Oh, hell no he didn't!

"How dare you assume that I want you!" I screeched.

"It is not an assumption. You forget, Sookie. Vampires have a heightened sense of smell and I can smell your arousal heighten when I am near you."

I was horrified. There was no way I was going to let him think I was attracted to him; at least not now! "Maybe your presence makes me want to fuck Bill even more. Maybe I look at you and am so repulsed that it makes me dripping wet for him!" That'll show that big, dumb…Or not. His lips were crushing mine before I could even finish my thought. And to my dismay, my body responded. I gasped and then my stupid throat let out a tiny moan of pleasure. Oh god, he was such a good kisser. Eric pulled back and looked over my shoulder. His smirk was a full-blown smile. "I feel sorry for you Bill. She smells like she is going to rip you apart."

Eric turned us to the side and all I could do was stand there, staring at Bill, with one hand in Eric's and the other sliding down his chest. How did that get there? Bill growled a vicious growl and slammed the door in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you!" I screamed at him, shoving him back. Eric took two steps back to humor her.

"You can't possibly hold me accountable." Eric feigned indignantly. "As you stated a moment ago, you are dripping wet at the mere sight of me and dream of having me, and I felt obligated to fulfill your desire." He told her without cracking a smile.

"Eric Northman! Don't flatter yourself! Anyone with eyes can see that you're stunning, but your beauty is only skin deep. I could never be attracted to a devious monster like you!" I screeched, and then, I lunged at him.

Eric effortlessly snatched me out of the air and spun me into a low dip. My arms flew up and around his neck (to keep from falling mind you), before I could stop myself. Our eyes locked, and in that moment, I was paralyzed. My mind was assaulted with images. They came at me so quickly that I couldn't comprehend them. I became extremely light-headed and was glad that I wasn't supporting my own weight at the moment. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

***

BPOV

"Bill, how nice to hear from you. Tell me, how is my favorite telepath doing?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. He managed to get her to drink his blood after the explosion."

"You left her alone with him?" She screamed into the phone. "You reported she couldn't be glamoured. You also reported that she hated Northman. How could he have gotten her to drink his blood?" Sophie demanded.

Bill explained what had happened, ashamed he had failed to complete his mission.

"Poor Billy. I should have realized you could never keep her from the Viking. The two of you don't even compare, really…" Sophie sighedinternally, thinking back to several evenings spent with the ancient sex god. "You should have acted faster to bond her. And what were you thinking allowing her to even meet HIM? Get back to Bon Temps and await further instructions! I will deal with your incompetence later." She spat before slamming the phone in his ear.

***

EPOV

Sookie went limp in my arms. "Sookie?" I whispered. No response. Grabbing her bridal style, I carried her back to my room and laid her on the bed. "Sook-ie," I whispered again. Still no response. Her breathing was normal, her heart rate steady.

'Well, she is not the first woman to faint in my arms'. I thought with a smile. I grabbed the hotel phone on the nightstand and dialed room service. Sookie should probably eat something when she comes to. I ordered her a chicken salad, some fresh fruit and some bottled water.

The food arrived quickly, and when I opened the door I noticed a medium suitcase and a carry-on bag in the middle of the hallway. The server brought the cart in and exited quickly. I stepped into the hallway to inspect the bags.

"Heh!" I let slip out. Bill had thrown Sookies' bags out of their room. I grabbed them and set them inside.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing coming from the coffee table. I grabbed my phone, frowning, and flipped it open.

"Ah, your Majesty! To what to I owe the pleasure?" I said, reclining on the couch.

"Northman, I can assure you, this isn't a pleasure call. William Compton informed me that you have taken his human. Is this true?"

"If you mean Sookie, yes, I have taken her." I stated matter-of-factly. "I was within my rights as Sheriff since Bill & Sookie were not bonded. Sookie even stated publicly she was not Bills'."

"This displeases me Eric. Bill was tasked with acquiring her for me and I have gone through a great deal of trouble to get her." Sophie complained. What an interesting development, I thought. She circumvented me, going straight to Bill. Sookie seems to have quite the fan club.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to hear that Compton's inability to secure her troubles you so. Had you come to me directly, this mishap could have been avoided. However, as your Sheriff, I will be happy to make Sookie's talents available to you anytime you wish." I said with confidence. Sookie has had my blood and the Queen knows that given my advanced age, a younger vampire such as herself cannot take her. This is the best deal she is going to get at the moment.

"Good enough, Northman. You will make sure no harm comes to her. A telepath is a very useful asset, given the current state of affairs. I will call you when I need her. Good evening." Sophie hissed.

I snapped my phone shut and turned to see my little asset staring at me with wide eyes.

"Who were you talking to? And what did you mean about Bills inability to secure me?" Sookie demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who were you talking to? And what did you mean about Bills inability to secure me?" Sookie demanded.

"Sookie, it seems you are in a bit of a predicament." I said trying desperately to hide my glee. Yes GLEE!

"What do you mean? What happened? Why am I in your bed?" she said.

"You fainted in my arms, lover." I said with a smirk. "I couldn't very well leave you in the hallway."

"Where is Bill? And WHO were you talking to?" She demanded.

"It appears that Bill has been less than honest with us about his intentions with you. That call was from the Queen. She was very upset that Bill has failed to bond with you." I said with as blank an expression as I could manage. Sookie's face was twisted and confused, as she tried to grasp what I was telling her.

"What do you mean bond? I've had Bills' blood before. But who is the Queen and queen of what? And why does she care about me and Bill?"

"Sookie, did Bill not tell you about blood bonds?" I asked. Could he have really kept her in the dark about everything?

"He told me that after I had a vampires' blood, that vampire would be able to feel me and find me." She stately confidently. Oh, poor Sookie. I was about to break her heart and she had no idea. No matter. I will be here to comfort her.

"The Queen is the vampire ruler of Louisiana. Under her are Sheriffs, like myself, that oversee different areas, and all vampires that live in Louisiana owe her fealty. Including Bill. What Bill did not mention was the bond is not fully formed until you have had three mutual blood exchanges. You were not truly protected from another vampire taking you without it." I paused to let this information sink in. Sookie looked more confused than before so I continued. "Sookie, the Queen knows of your abilities and sent Bill to secure you for her. I believe he did not fully bond to you because the Queen was planning to do so once Bill ensured your loyalty. She wanted you for a pet and to use your ability."

Tears welled up in her eyes and began to spill forth. "You mean he was only with me to bring me to this Queen? He…he…didn't really love me?" She cried. Oh sweet Sookie; I will mend your heart…in time.

"I cannot say whether he loved you or not, but I can tell you that he was ordered to secure you."

Despair and panic ran through her as she gasped "But I don't want to be the Queen's pet! How could he do this to me? I gave that bastard my virginity!" Weeping, she threw herself on the floor into a sobbing heap.

"Calm down little one." I said, kneeling next to her and stroking her back. "You have a choice, but you have to make now. The vampire world is now aware of you and your power. If you are not bonded, then any vampire can take you by force, and will." He whispered to her. She calmed slightly and looked up into my eyes.

"A choice? What choice?" she questioned, still trying to control herself. Pulling her into my arms, I brushed the tears from her eyes.

" The choice of who you will belong to. My blood has negated the bond that you were forming with Bill. I am much older and my blood is vastly more powerful. The Queen has admitted defeat to me in claiming you. I have agreed to make your ability available to her when necessary. You can either form a bond with me, or the Queen will find a way to bond with you. I am older than she, but you have only had a tiny bit of my blood and she will still be able to take you. I can promise you, I will be the more pleasant Master. The Queen can be very cruel."

"So no matter what, I have to go with one of you?" She cried.

" Yes, if you do not come to me, she will take you." I confirmed while running my fingers through her long, beautiful hair.

"But I don't want to belong to anyone, Eric. I'm my own person." She sobbed into my chest.

"Not any more, Sookie. You will be mine." I growled.

"You are just trying to trick me!" She screamed as she tried to break away from my grip. "I want to talk to Bill!"

Gripping her tighter, I brought her eyes to mine and said "Look by the door, Sookie. Bill threw your bags in the hallway. There is nothing he can or will do to help you. He is going to have his hands full dealing with the Queen for losing you. You will be MINE or you will live to regret it." I spat, releasing my grip on her. She stumbled back against the wall and was trembling all over. Her heart was racing and she was flushed all over. How delectable she looked. She was silent for several moments before speaking.

"What will it mean to be yours?" Sookie whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"What will it mean to be yours?" Sookie whispered.

Victory! Oh, how the gods are smiling on me this night. I take her tiny hands in mine and lead her to sit on the couch. I sit and pull her into my lap. Staring into her eyes, I ponder how to spin this proposal to bring about the desired result.

"Sookie, I must assume Bill kept you completely in the dark about our world if you have to ask me such a question. Most vampires do not bond to their humans. Bonds are usually formed for two reasons; protection and control. A bonded human cannot be touched by another vampire without permission. Such an offense is punishable by final death. The bond also allows you to feel each other's emotions, and project them back and forth. It would allow me to locate you if you were ever in danger."

"The dynamics of each bond are different, as are the circumstances for forming one. If we are to form a bond, I will have certain rules you will have to follow. You will be mine, and as such, will be expected to act accordingly."

Sookie looked away for a moment, her mind whirling with questions and heartache at what she had gotten herself into. She looked down at her lap and exhaled deeply, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Eric, there has to be some other way. I don't want to be one of your pets."

"I do not have any pets, lover." I smirked. "I have never desired to keep a human that long." I didn't mention is that other than Pam and Godric, I have never shared my blood with another.

"Then why are you offering me this?" She questioned. How could she not know her own worth? The self-confidence of this girl is not at all what it should be.

"It is no secret how I feel about you Sookie. I have wished you to be mine since our first meeting. I'm nothing if not an opportunist. If I do not take you now, someone else will." I told her honestly.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." She sighed. Strangely, I felt a stab to my pride at her words. "What are the rules?" I began stroking her back to soothe her.

"There are many to learn, lover. It will take time for you to become accustomed to it." I tilted her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. "But I will be patient with you. The most important rules are those that apply when we are in the company of other vampires. I will be your Master and you must show me deference in front of other supes. In private you make speak freely." My smile turned to a slight smirk and I continued, "Additionally, you will feed me, me and no other. You are not to have an intimate relationship with another man and will refrain from letting other men touch you."

"So all you really want is a free meal and for me to not date? You don't expect me to have sex with you?" Sookie asked skeptically.

"Of course I expect you to yield to me, but I will not require it of you. Sookie, I owe you a debt of gratitude. For this, I will be a kind Master. You can choose to continue you life as it was, with the exception of seeing Bill, or you I can bring you to my side and take care of your every desire. I will require you to spend time with me when I request it, but I will not force myself on you, or any woman for that matter."

Sookie visibly relaxed in my arms. What I would give to read minds just now. Her heart was racing, though her tears had stopped, and she had a thin layer of sweat on her brow. I tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. I leaned down and inhaled her intoxicating scent. I traced the outline her ear with the tip of my nose. She gasped and I felt a quiver of pleasure run through her. I whispered in her ear, "I need your answer, little one. Will you be mine?"

I brought her face to met mine, searching her eyes. A stray tear escaped and unable to resist, I leaned in and licked it away. Before I could pull back, her hand was gripping one shoulder and her lips were at my ear. Then she whispered the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

"Yes, Eric." Then she let her head rest against my shoulder, fully baring her neck to me. "I am yours."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, Eric." Then she let her head rest against my shoulder, fully baring her neck to me. "I am yours."

***

SPOV

Belonging to Eric would be better than being a slave to another vampire. Which is exactly what I was headed for until Eric stepped in and saved me. Sure, I know he has selfish reasons, but he could have tossed me aside just as easily.

Resting my head against his shoulder, offering him my neck, I agreed to be his. He was unexpectedly still for a moment and then slid one arm under my knees, picking me up bridal style, and deposited me in the middle of his bed. He stood to the side and began unbuttoning his shirt. As his hands worked their way down, I couldn't help but stare as he exposed more and more of his chiseled body. He was so beautiful and his body rippled as he shrugged his shirt off his massive shoulders and eased onto the bed behind me. Leaning against the headboard, he pulled me between his legs with my back resting against his bare chest. His skin was cool, like Bills, but for some reason I felt like I was on fire. He wrapped one arm around my waist and with the other, he swept my hair around and over my left shoulder. I felt a cool breathe breeze over my neck. I began trembling in fear…or was it anticipation? I heard a crunching noise a second before he presented me with his bloody wrist.

"Drink from me, as I you." He whispered.

I immediately pulled his wrist to my lips with both hands and began to drink. His blood was cold but felt hot going down my throat. He moaned a deep, guttural moan and then I felt Eric gently kiss my neck and swirl his tongue around my pulse before he slowly entered me with his fangs. I say entered me because it felt nothing like being bitten. Bill had bitten me during sex several times and though I'd enjoyed it, it never felt half as erotic as it did in this moment. I cried out and arched my back off of him, exposing a bit of skin at my waist. His hand slipped under my tank top and gripped my side, pulling me back down against him. I could feel his hard length pressed between us and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to feel him thrusting inside me. My core was aching with want, and with every mouthful of blood we exchanged the sensation left me more and more desperate. I began grinding my hips back against his erection. He growled against my neck as his hand dropped from under my shirt to the inside of my thigh. Even through my jeans, his touch was setting me on fire. As the wound on his wrist closed and I licked the last few drops of his blood away, he gripped my thigh and lightly brushed his fingers over the denim covering my now soaked and sensitive core.

"Eric!" I screamed out as the intense orgasm ripped through me. He withdrew himself from me and roared out his owe release as he held me tightly against him until my panting breathes became steady and our aftershocks had eased.


End file.
